


A most unusual case

by Fatale (femme)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale





	A most unusual case

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hanskbehart)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hanskbehart)gave me: House/Chase, Winner

A most unusual case (House/Chase) G  
WC: 427

 

 

As far as cases went, this wasn't the most difficult, just the oddest: 79 years old, played the lottery every day of her life since she was 17 and today, won. Then promptly keeled over, according to Eustacia, her bingo buddy.

"Can someone really stroke out from winning the lottery?" Cameron asked.

"I don't see why not," Chase said, hoping to wrap this up before House came in and berated him for taking such a simple case, even if it was just out of boredom.

"Good morning my little ducklings," House said from the doorway and Chase sunk a little lower in his chair. "Have any exciting new cases lined up?" House asked.

Cameron called out the stats from her file and Chase held his breath.

"She's lying," House said.

Cameron blinked. "The patient?"

"The bingo buddy."

"She's nearly eighty, House," Cameron said indignantly.

"So she can't lie because she's old?"

“You’re right,” Cameron said angrily, standing and heading to the door, presumably to beat the truth out of Granny Eustacia. “After all, it doesn’t stop you.”

House turned to Chase. “I think she’s still bitter about the date.”

“Maybe you should have taken her somewhere nicer,” Chase said, trying to edge out of the room before House found out he was the one that took on the case.

“Hold it, blondie,” House snapped as he made his way towards the coffeepot. “Do you think that would have made a difference?”

It was a startlingly personal question, coming from House and the unexpectedness stopped Chase in his tracks. “No?” Chase hazarded, aware that House never asked question without a specific answer in mind.

“It wouldn’t have,” House confirmed and Chase let himself breathe properly again. “What do you think the problem was?”

 _Fuck_ , his inner voice said, which Chase noticed had been getting a lot dirtier since working with House.

“Well?” House prompted, already impatient.

“Wong person?” Chase choked out.

“That was my conclusion,” House said and smiled over his coffee mug, which did nothing to settle Chase’s rattled nerves. “I prefer blonds.”

“I-” Chase began, without knowing where he planned on going with the thought, when House interrupted him.

“What are you doing still standing there? Don’t you have an old lady to cross-examine?”

Chase’s mouth snapped shut with an audible _click_ as he bid a hasty retreat, cursing his fair complexion under his breath.

“Chase?” House said from the door, stopping him halfway down the hall. “You free tonight?”

“I, yes?”

“Good,” House said, with a self-satisfied nod. “Wear something pretty. Do you remember spandex?”

 

END.

 


End file.
